


Boom Boom's Wild West Adventure

by Saita_the_Kirin



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saita_the_Kirin/pseuds/Saita_the_Kirin
Summary: Boom Boom the wild wasteland bomber has always been an odd duck, so it shouldn't have surprised anyone when she somehow found a way to be thrusted back into the past. Now she's the wild west's problem!Will she ever get back to the future? Will the wild west be able to be rid of her some day? Will she even notice that she's traveled across time?! Who knows!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Boom Boom's Wild West Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meepsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meepsy/gifts).



> A gift for one of my best friend Meepsy! Love ya bitch!
> 
> Ahahaha, alright my dear duckies I know this is a weird one from me but Boom Boom and Boom Boom's Conscience are both a little inside joke of my friend and I share. BB is a human in this one and BBC is the ghostly remains of who BB used to be. I have two art pieces of Boom Boom and Boom Boom's Conscience below in both of their furry forms.
> 
> Copy paste links!
> 
> https://www.furaffinity.net/view/29642608/
> 
> https://www.furaffinity.net/view/31082553/

Most of the time that I existed I was just a looming presence in the blasted remains of the back of my own mind. Forever cursed to watch, feel and _taste,_ whatever she put into my body like some twisted punishment for past wrongdoings.

I was mostly ignored whenever I made suggestions such as 'don't throw a stick of dynamite into an inclosed room just to kill a bug' or 'step away from the beeping circle of doom' or my personal favorite, 'don't drink out of that disgusting toilet bowl!' Oh lord the taste!

Yeah, it wasn't exactly fun being me.

Boom Boom, as she had taken to calling herself, (I had long since forgotten my real name), was kind of dumb, to put it politely. Then again people aren't supposed to be able to survive that many explosions in one life time so she must have had some serious dumb luck on her side.

This brought about interesting situations such as when she spent all her money on a tumbleweed from a nightkin and named it a 'Weenie Braman' or how she befriended a skeleton that was half fused into the ground from when the bombs fell.

I shouldn't have been surprised when Boom Boom decided to leave the Mojave for greener pastures. Those being the blasted remains of some place called 'The Think Tank' in the Big MT where I got to spend a few glorious days in a bio tank after my body was lobotomized and my brain got sucked down a drain.

I was free from the constand drinks of 'Boom Boom juice' as she liked to call her filthy toilet water, free from the constant explosions, yet deprived of all those sweet endorphins when I wasn't killed after a concussive blast. When she eventually found me, I was talked into joining her on another adventure.

The big MT's labs held many wonders that I could only dream of playing with, as once Boom Boom had determined that something wasn't edible or wouldn't explode when thrown, it was swiftly abandoned to gather a new thick layer of dust.

What happened next really shouldn't have surprised me.

In all of her digging and prodding, Boom Boom had tired herself out and sat down in a large and admittedly comfortable chair. Had she bothered to look at the sign she would have seen that this 'toy' was a time machine.

I should have stopped her from fiddling around with the buttons and dials but I didn't see the harm in it, most of the junk here didn't work... Right? It wasn't until the machine started to beep and hiss that I grew concerned.

 _"Boom Boom, I think we should get out of the chair."_ My concerns went ignored as Boom Boom pouted and threw herself further back into the chair.

"Don't wanna! Boom Boom is having fun." And as if to spite me she jabbed at a few more buttons until a box popped open revealing a big shiny red button.

_"No. Don't you dare!"_

Her finger lifted into the air.

_"Boom Boom I said no!"_

It slowly moved towards the button.

_"Please? Pretty please?"_

Now I could tell she was just dragging this out!

"Pretty red button!"

_"NO!"_

As if tired of the joke she pulled her finger back and smacked the button down with her full open palm.

"BOOM BOOM!"

Then the world exploded.

The end.

… Ok, that last part is what I wish had happened.

No, what really happened was a lot of steam, light, smoke and an explosion. I felt my body being thrusted back into the seat as everything blurred around me. It didn't hurt as much as it felt weird. A vortex of blues surrounded us and we seemed to be traveling at the speed of light!

All too soon it was over. The comfy chair seemed to disappear and my body crashed into a soft patch of dirt, dust flying up everywhere as Boom Boom coughed and sputtered at the taste of dirt on her tongue. Oh, so she can drink filthy irradiated toilet water until she's shitting rainbows but she bawks at the taste of dirt!

I snorted in my mind as Boom Boom stood up and dusted herself off. The place we were at was oddly… clean. The skys looked blue and if I wasn't mistaken, that green stuff was actually grass!

_"What in the actual hell?"_

That's what I wanted to say, what I actually said was "AHHHHHHHHH!" As Boom Boom saw a bug. In a state of complete panic she ran off screaming until she ran into a rather fine looking town. It looked like one of those towns in an old history book.

Well Boom Boom's flee of panic induced terror ended when she ran into, then punched what I would later find out to be the town sheriff. For our crime and Boom Boom's insane ramblings, we were sent off to break rocks in a prison like you'd hear about in one of those old timey western broadcasts.

We would later be set free by an angry widow but that's a story for another time. For now I have to make sure that Boom Boom doesn't associate outhouses with Boom Boom juice. Wish me luck, I know I'll be needing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more? Let me know! As always kudos are awesome and comments always make my day!


End file.
